1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a sensing module, in particular, to an optical sensing module.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional fluorescence detection system, a sample is excited by an exciting beam to emit a fluorescent light. The fluorescent light from the sample is transmitted to a light sensor, and the light sensor converts the fluorescent light into electrical signals. A processor in the fluorescence detection system analyzes the electrical signals to learn the information of the sample.
Under normal circumstances, a filter layer is additionally disposed in the fluorescence detection system in order to filter a portion of the exciting beam for preventing the exciting beam from affecting the sensing results. Nevertheless, the filter layer also filters a portion of the fluorescence and affects sensitivity of the sensing results.